Number Nine
Number Nine, or Stanley Worthington, is roughly the same age as Number Four. Nine is one of the most powerful of the ten. He is rescued by Four after being held in captivity for around a year in a Mogadorian base in West Virginia near the end of The Power of Six, which incidentally is the same base where Six was imprisoned. Nine is described as taller than Four, and muscular, with long, dark hair. He's also very familiar and knowledgeable about the inheritance his chest contains. Displaying hints of an aggressive nature, coupled with a thirst for revenge against the Mogadorians, Number Nine operates with a ferocity that Four did not know the Loric possessed. Nine and Four intend to head North to Nine's "hideout" in Chicago. Nine's Cêpan's name is Sandor. In The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy it is revealed that when Nine and his Cêpan first arrived on Earth they tried moving around a lot sticking to small motels but were always found by the Mogadorians. Sandor then decides to use their immense wealth from the jewels that they brought from Lorien to live in luxury and hide in plain sight. Nine and Sandor were living in Chicago in a penthouse suite at the top of the John Hancock Centre. In their suite Nine trains almost non-stop as he does not go to school. Nine had fallen in love with a girl named Maddy. Maddy however was working for the Mogadorians who had found Nine after one of their scouts disappeared in his area. Maddy was attempting to rescue her parents after they had been abducted by the Mogadorians after her father "saw something he shouldn't have". She and her family however are not allowed to leave and are killed by a Piken. Using Maddy, the Mogadorians capture Nine and later find his Cêpan snooping around a newsletter office in Ohio they had been monitoring. Sandor is tortured to get Nine to break. Nine eventually breaks through the force field barrier and steals a Mogadorian dagger and with Sandor's urging, kills his Cêpan. In The Power of Six Nine is able to escape when Four and Sam break into the base and set him free. In The Rise of Nine, Nine and Four team up to survive and possibly find the others. Nine and Four struggle to get along due to the differences they have. They take shelter at Nine's old safe house in Chicago and later journey to a secret base in New Mexico. Nine is shown at the end of the book fighting Setrákus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians, and finally meeting the entire Garde, with the exception of Five, where they all swear to kill Ra the next time they see him. Nine uses a pipe-staff. His known Legacies include: Antigravity - Nine can walk on all surfaces, including walls and ceilings as if he were upright. Animal Telepathy - The ability to communicate with animals. He discovered this at the end of The Power of Six, when Bernie Kosar/Hadley told him where to find Four's SUV. He also shares this Legacy with Four/John Smith. Super Hearing - Nine can hear noises from a much farther distance than an average human or Loric. Super Speed - Nine can run fast enough that he becomes a blur, John describes this in Power of Six and Rise of Nine" and "the Fall of Five. Legacy Transfer - Nine temporarily shares his powers to Maddy in "The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy", to Sam in "The Power of Six" and to Marina in "The Fall of Five". Telekinesis - Like all Garde, Nine can move objects with his mind. Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability.